


Matte Lipsticks Can Kiss My Flat Ass

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: And trying to hide it from gerard, Boys In Love, Cute, Dont ask it will make sense, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frank trying makeup, Implied/Referenced Bottom Frank Iero, M/M, Makeup, Matte Lipsticks for some reason, Suggestive Themes, Worried Gerard Way, ass grabbing, boys in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: "Frank!" Gerard repeated agressively, "What are you doing in there?" Opening the door he was met with a sight he had and had not predicted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transtyrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtyrian/gifts).



"Fuck," 

It wasn't unusual for Frank to curse, in fact he could probably fill an entire sentence with over twenty curse words without problems, so Gerard didn't think anything of it from where he was seated in their living room reading some random newspaper.

"Fuck!" 

Jumping slightly at the loud yelp emitted from the bathroom, Gerard relaxed nearly immediately and sighed fondly, shrugging it off as if Frank had a small accident with the razor blade yet again. 

"Fucking fuck!" 

Gerard quirked an eyebrow slightly while facing the bathroom. "Frank?" When said boyfriend didn't answer his call, Gerard frowned, a bit torn between being worried or just laugh at Frank's peculiar behaviour. He was adorable in his own quirky way and Gerard loved everything about him, but sometimes he was too clumsy for his own good. 

"Frank?" He called again, not wanting to raise his voice higher than necessary because of their older neighbours. "What are you doing in there? I really don't hope I have to bandage your face again." He added with a small chuckle while crossing his fingers. Not being able to touch nor hold Frank's soft and gorgeous face was almost torture for him. Luckily for them both, Frank suited anything from a clean shaven face to stubble to even a full on facial beard. It probably had something with Frank being on the lazier side too, Gerard wished he suited facial hair just as good as Frank, but he did not, so he had a bit more practice shaving his face than Frank.

"No!" 

Frank's reply was quick and shaky making Gerard frowned again. He was not fond of people lying to him, especially Frank, seeing as he was Gerard's boyfriend. 

"Frank," Gerard was well aware of how his tone took a motherly swing, but he was willing to give Frank a chance to tell him what was really going on before pulling his own conclusions. 

Of course he knew Frank was not cheating on him in there, but due other failed relationships Gerard was not too fond of secrets. 

"If you are not telling me what the actual fuck that's going on in there, then do not second guess me coming in there, Mr. Iero." 

A frightened squeal was then heard followed by a loud crash which Gerard knew was Frank slipping on the bathroom tiles for what seemed to happen at least two times a day. They really needed to buy a carpet before Frank actually managed to break a bone. However, this was not the time for carpet searching on IKEA's website. 

On reflex, Gerard leaped out of the chair and ran the ten steps towards their bathroom. "Frank," He said loudly, not caring about their neighbours anymore as he knocked at the bathroom door before checking the door handle. Whatever Frank was doing in there that he wouldn't let Gerard see, he had clearly been in such a hurry that he'd forgotten to lock the door. 

"Frank!" Gerard repeated agressively, "What are you doing in there?" Opening the door he was met with a sight he had and had not predicted. 

Frank lay sprawled on the floor, groaning and rubbing his back, a sight Gerard had grown accustomed to. The thing that was put of the picture was deep burgundy colour all over Frank's lips and jaw. After staring at Frank for what seemed like an eternity, Gerard suddenly caught something in his sidelong glance and averted his eyes from Frank and to the small plastic tubes lined up on the sink.

Stifling a small chuckle, he reached his hand out to his still groaning boyfriend on the floor before hauling him up.

"Frank?" He just asked with a hint of playfulness lacing his tone and eyes sparkling with smugness. 

Frank however, blushed and avoided his boyfriend's intense stare. It was too late to serve Gerard the same lie he'd told the kind lady behind the cash register. 

This time Gerard didn't contain his chuckle, Frank was just too cute for his own good. Buying and trying makeup behind his back was not the things he had guessed Frank doing. 

"Why so shy, baby?" He murmured, the playfulness still present in his voice as he cupped Frank's jaw, lifting his head upwards so he could meet his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. 

"I-," Frank began, before biting on his bottom lip making Gerard groan inwards. Frank, he decided, definitely suited that dark and seductive colours painted on his small yet full lips. 

"Shh," Gerard whispered, brushing his thumb over Frank's lower lip, raising an eyebrow when the colour didn't seem to smear nor stick to his thumb. "What's this?" He asked while eyeing his boyfriend's lips. 

Frank blushed again and started to mumble something as he stared down at his feet which seemed extremely interesting for some reason.

"I'm sorry, sugar, but I couldn't catch that." Gerard said, doing nothing to hide the very noticeable smirk. 

The blush coating Frank's cute pinch able cheeks grew some shades darker and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in Gerard's neck and hide there forever if possible. 

"It's matte lipstick," Frank finally spoke, his voice still soft and slow. "It apparently dries on your lips." He continued, his eyes still avoiding his boyfriend's. 

"Oh?" Gerard just had to ask while moving his hands down to Frank's waist which made the younger man yelp some before relaxing into the familiar touch. 

"Yeah," Frank replied a bit unsure of Gerard's intentions which he knew lay behind the ever so present smirk.

"Then why go through all that trouble to hide this?" Gerard gestured to the lipsticks on the sink. 

Biting down at his lip again, Frank began to feel stupid about this whole situation. Of course he knew Gerard wouldn't have made fun of him, he has after all gone to school once in full drag, but he just felt so incredibly embarrassed about the whole deal. 

"Baby," Gerard spoke softly, rubbing circles on Frank's hips. "You know I won't judge you." Frank nodded knowingly. 

"I know," He began, his voice almost muffled by Gerard's shirt where he was currently burying his head in. "I was just curious, Gee." Frank winced a bit as he spoke further, "I've always had a thing for wearing lipstick. Not a full on painted face, but the thought of a pair of red coated lips is really hot." 

Gerard was speechless for a good moment as well as he felt his mouth turn into a desert. 

Lipstick.

Red lipstick.

Red lipstick on Frank's lips.

Red lipstick smeared around Frank's lips and jaw.

Red fucking lipstick on Frank's stretched lips as he knelt between Gerard's spread legs, sucking sinfully on his-

Fuck, just fuck. 

"Erhm," It wasn't really a word, but it was the first thing that fell out of Gerard's mouth as he tried to store all of those sinful thoughts to the back of his mind. "Yeah," The tone to his voice was still a bit high pitched which immediately gave away what he was thinking about. Gerard cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm definitely with you on that, Frankie." 

This time Frank was the one to laugh, or giggle in his case. "Yeah, I saw that." He said while smirking at Gerard. "You're not very subtle with your daydreaming, Mr." He continued, poking Gerard softly on his cheek.

"Well that may be true," Getting a snort from Frank, he continued; "But I'm not the one who nearly broke my back while doing god knows what in here." Just as quickly as Frank's smirk appeared, it disappeared and another blush reappeared. 

"But you don't understand, Gee." Frank whined as he buried his head in his boyfriend's shirt once again.  
"This shit dried on my lips and now it won't get of." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, fucking oh." Huffed an annoyed Frank. "Gee," Frank pouted as he saw the older man try to stifle another laugh. "This is not funny. This is some serious witchcraft, I need you to help me with this." 

Gerard nodded not able to open his mouth in fear of laughing at how adorable the younger was and making him mad in the progress. An angry and insulted Frank was not fun and extremely stubborn. 

However, as the raven haired man was just about to let go of his younger boyfriend to find something that would remove the lipstick, Gerard suddenly remembered that they in fact lacked makeup wipes. Not that it was something they had laying around anyways. 

"Frankie," He began, looking down at the dorky boy who still clung to his shirt. "I'm afraid we do not have any makeup removing items around." 

Frank's eyes widened in realisation as he muttered a quiet "Fuck!" under his breath making Gerard laugh. 

This however only made Frank whine again. "Stop it, Gee. It's not funny." He fake sniffled trying to get sympathy from the older male. 

"Yes it is." Gerard laughed even more when seeing Frank's puffed out cheeks and pouty lips. 

Shaking his head, Frank whined; "No, it's not, this shit is dry as fuck." Which only made Gerard laugh even more. 

Not wanting to bother anymore, Frank pouted one last time before deciding that Gerard's shirt was definitely the best hiding place.   
"Matte lipsticks can kiss my flat ass." He murmured angrily not realising that his boyfriend had heard before Gerard squeezed his ass making him yelp rather loudly. 

"Gerard!" He shrieked a bit flustered and angry. 

"Your ass is not that flat." Was Gerard's response making Frank groan from both his stupid waggling eyebrows and his suggestive smirk. 

"Fuck off, you're not getting any of this 'flat ass' until you've helped me remove this witchcraft from my lips." 

Gerard groaned, realising that he had indeed lost, before hurrying to some store where he could buy some damn makeup wipes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad under the username zeppelinspaced


End file.
